Solace
by Lulu C. T
Summary: Mothwing still doubts her abilities as a medicine cat but Leafpool is there to dispel her fears. (Mothpool oneshot.)


Leafpool paced anxiously at the border of Thunderclan's territory. Night had just fallen over clan territory and the half-moon hung in the sky brightly. It was just after Greenleaf but already most of the leaves had fallen from their boughs and now the forest floor lay carpeted by a myriad of golden and red hues. Leafpool knew it was going to be a cold winter; the breeze already carried on it the smell of frost.

Each paw-step crunched beneath the Thunderclan medicine cat's weight, the crackle of leaves the only sound heard in the dark of the night. She should really be going, Leafpool mused, but Mothwing had wanted to meet her here before they shared tongues with Starclan later this night. The Riverclan she-cat had showed up in Thunderclan the previous night in order to deliver the request. Leafpool was pleasantly surprised by the visit, but Mothwing seemed anxious about something.

Starclan was important, but so was her friendship with Mothwing. She was sure Starclan would forgive her for being late. It was just one gathering, though the other medicine cats might worry. She sighed, sat on her haunches and curled her tail around her paws. Hopefully Mothwing would soon arrive.

The sound of shuffling leaves alerted the brown tabby to Mothwing's appearance even before her scent did. Mothwing appeared around a looming oak, her tail dragging dejectedly in the leaf litter. Leafpool rose to her paws and bounded forward, touching noses with her fellow medicine cat.

Mothwing purred softly, though her eyes betrayed her sadness. Leafpool drew back and studied her friend. She asked, "What's wrong? You look like as if the whole of Riverclan is sick…they aren't, right? You know I'll spare whatever herbs I can-"

"No, it's nothing like that! Though Willowpaw has a bit of cold, it's nothing to worry about," Mothwing meowed quickly, her thick golden tail pressed gently against Leafpool's muzzle to hush her, "Thank you for the offer."

A warmness spread from the top of Mothwing's ears to the tip of her tail. Leafpool was a genuine friend, always willing to help, even if it meant sacrificing herbs that would soon be scarce in Leafbare.

"Well, that's a relief," Leafpool replied as she let the fur on her shoulders lie flat, "So, I take it that this is a personal problem?"

Mothwing nodded and threw herself down into the leaves with a sigh, "I've just felt off about being a medicine cat lately…"

Leafpool nodded sympathetically. She knew her friend struggled with herself sometimes. She often felt as if she was not on par with the other medicine cats because of her distinct lack of connection with Starclan.

Leafpool nestled close to the other she-cat, cuddled up against her side and said, "Mothwing, you're one of the brightest medicine cats I've had the pleasure of knowing. Being a medicine cat isn't all about speaking with Starclan."

She rested her paw on top of her friend's and continued, "You know your herbs. You know about every sickness, every ailment and every ache. You're kind, passionate, sweet…" She trailed off, her chest tightening with emotion, "I know I can't convince you otherwise. You need to accept it yourself. But know I would never lie to you. You are a worthy medicine cat, Starclan's approval or not, not to mention a much better cat than I."

Mothwing bristled. Leafpool always put herself down for the time she spent away from her clan with Crowfeather. Though she wasn't very fond of the tom herself, she could not let her friend insult herself like that.

With her heart thudding painfully in her chest she meowed, "Don't say that. Every cat cat makes mistakes…and how much of a mistake can falling in love be?" She locked amber eyes with Leafpool, "How we- I mean, you felt was only natural…It can drive you to do things you wouldn't normally do or say."

"You speak as if you've had experience," Leafpool said quietly, looking shyly away.

Mothpool leaned tentatively forward and buried her nose in the thick fur of Leafpool's neck. She drew in her sweet scent and closed her eyes before murmuring, "Perhaps I do."

Leafpool purred loudly. Her stomach was turning painfully but Leafpool savored it- it was something she had not expected to feel again, especially not toward another medicine cat. The feeling was clearly shared with Mothwing- the tension between them was palpable.

The pair sat side by side, coats pressed together against the chill of the encroaching night time breeze. The silence was agreeable so neither spoke as the fauna of the forest hummed softly.

"Starclan shines bright tonight," Leafpool said finally, gazing up into Silverpelt. The stars shimmered above them, gemstones suspended forever in time in the fabric of space.

"Yes, but not as brightly as you," Mothwing replied, getting to her paws. Leafpool felt her face burn as she followed suit.

"We'd best be off," Mothwing meowed, allowing Leafpool to intertwine their tails, "You'll miss your chance to speak with Starclan tonight if we don't hurry."

The brown tabby nodded and then asked, "Do you feel better?"

Mothwing purred in response, "Somehow when you say those things, you make me want to believe them. Yes, I feel better."

"Good," Leafpool said simply. The pair resumed their journey to the Moonpool, walking side by side over the star-kissed path that led to their duties.


End file.
